


各自的圣诞节 / Perspectives on Christmas

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Christmas Fluffy, Family Fluffy - Freeform, Gen, Translation, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠家的男孩子们谈论自己曾经度过的圣诞节。部分语言需要注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	各自的圣诞节 / Perspectives on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspectives on Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32662) by incogneat-oh. 



> Permission / 授权  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

平安夜Tim睡不着。他坐在咖啡桌前，面前是一杯早已冷透了的热巧克力，只有壁炉里闪烁的火光照亮他。他蜷起腿，抱着膝盖，下巴搭在手背上，望着点亮的圣诞树出了神。他看起来陷入了沉思，眼睛一眨不眨，反射着圣诞树上彩灯的光亮。

 “嗨，Dick。”他一动也没动，说道。

 “嗨，Timbo。”Dick绕过沙发走过来。他看起来睡意朦胧的样子，衣服皱巴巴，头发也全往一边翘。“我还以为你在这儿睡着了呢。”

 “没有。”Tim的目光依然落在彩灯上。“我还活蹦乱跳着呢。当然了，只是打个比方。”

Dick叹了口气，在他身边坐下。他伸了个懒腰。“不介意我陪你一起吧？”

 “坐吧。”

过了好一会儿，Dick终于开口打破沉默，说：“所以怎么了，小弟？”他没有逼问，只是带着关切地询问。

 “嗯。只是在思考。”他终于将目光从圣诞树上移开，看着Dick，微微地笑着说。“只是……坐在圣诞树边感觉挺不错，你说呢？”

 “是啊。”Dick也看向那棵圣诞树，不由得回以微笑。“的确是。”

接下来他们又陷入沉默，渐渐地Dick的眼皮开始往下掉。然后——

 “啧，我是不是打扰了你们诡异的安静时光？”

 “呐嗯。”Dick“口齿清晰”地说，睁开眼睛。他稍微坐直了一些。“嗨啊，Jason。”

 “怎么了，小鸟儿们？按照蝙蝠家的传统在圣诞树的光辉下焦虑不安？”

Dick咧开嘴，Tim的唇角抽动。“我确定没有什么你能破坏的气氛。来坐一会儿？”

 “承蒙抬举，Dickie。”Jason说，一屁股在沙发前的地毯上坐下。

 “睡不着？”

 “不是，是你们尴尬沉默的声音把我吵醒了。”

 “友善相处。”Tim低声说。

 “什么？”

 “你想表达的那个词是‘友善相处’。”

Jason哼了一声，长腿盘了起来。“是嘛，我倒不觉得。那么说真的，您二位大小姐怎么这个时间还没睡？”

Dick耸耸肩，说：“我看见灯还亮着，然后我发现Tim醒着，所以我来陪他。”

 “真的，冒牌货？”

 “礼貌点，Jay。”Dick说。他弟弟翻了个白眼。

他的回答肯定辛辣刺激，Tim抬高音量盖过他的声音，说：“是的。我本来只想坐一会儿。”

显然Jason和Dick都想不出什么俏皮又合适的回答，所以沉默再次笼罩了房间。他们都盯着圣诞树明亮的彩灯发呆，感觉——没有什么更好的形容了——很舒服。很棒。就像一家人理应的感觉一样。

过了很久，Dick首先说道：“Alfred真是非常懂啊，怎么装饰圣诞树这种艺术。”

Tim同意地哼了一声，Jason点点头。Jason背对着沙发和兄弟俩，他过了一会儿开口，有些犹豫、有些刻意地随意说：“我们之前也有棵树，在我还是小孩子的时候。我是说，我们，我妈和我。”他停了一会儿，然后继续说。“那东西小得可怜。塑料的，大概有几百岁高龄了，肯定不超过三英尺。”他的声音里微带了一些笑意，目光依然停留在圣诞树上。不过Dick和Tim都看着他。“那棵树看起来特别菜。枝条断了一半，我们不得不在一边用报纸把它支撑起来，不然它就得倒下去。不过每一年我们都会把树立起来，装饰好——如果不小心弄坏一两样装饰品那就只有老天保佑了，因为我们只有那么可怜几样。但它是最好的。你看，我们那个时候穷得大部分时候都买不起吃的，但公寓角落里竖起那么一个小东西，我就能兴奋极了。”

Dick扫了一眼Tim，他不愿说话，不愿让Jason停下来——但Tim的目光依然沉沉地落在Jason后背上。

Jason继续说，声音里依然带着微笑。“我们没有那么多钱付电费，不能让灯一直亮着，所以圣诞节前两周的时候，我们每个晚上只能点亮一个小时。我们会坐在沙发上，我会盯着那些小彩灯看上整整一个小时。”他的手落在地毯上，揪着长毛。不过他沉浸在回忆之中，似乎依然很开心。“有一年，”他说，语速有些快，就仿佛他不想停下来。“我攒下了一些零花钱，搭公车到市中心。我去了Gotham公园，你知道吗，他们会在圣诞节期间给所有的树挂上彩灯和装饰？我偷了一些回来，想放在我们的树上。我妈气疯了，该死的。她逼着我把东西送回去。”他笑了起来，有些苦涩但依然充满爱意。“我们付不起车票钱，所以我们差不多是在晚上一路走过去的。那时候大概是十二月中了，冷得不行，去的路上她都在教训我，回来的路上我们唱了圣诞歌。”

Dick打破了之后的沉默。他灿烂地微笑着，但比他平时更加柔和、更加真诚。“听起来你妈妈棒极了，小翅膀。”

 “她是最好的。”Jason同意说。接下来又没有人说话，不过这次的沉默非常短暂。

 “马戏团里的圣诞节可有意思了，”Dick说道。“你们看，我们其实并不会竖起圣诞树，因为我们总是在搬家。但每年的平安夜，我们都会到最近的城市里，找到那颗最大的圣诞树。我们所有人都在天黑后聚集到那棵树下拆礼物。总是充满期待，充满了欢笑，啊，我们一大群人，小孩子都跑来跑去，欢呼啊——”

 “——后空翻啊——”

 “——还有后空翻。”Dick大笑起来。“我记得这是我住进这里之后最不习惯的一点。我是想说，你看，这里总是这么安静，我在这里度过的第一个圣诞节——你们是知道的，Alfie总是最棒的，他总是让圣诞节非常美好——但我只是不习惯房子里只有我们三个人过节。感觉那么……孤独。”

Jason半扭过身，坏笑起来，不过没有平时那么刺人。“所以你才总是这么吵人，黄金男孩？”

Dick又笑了起来：“天啊，有可能。我总得替Bruce做补偿嘛。”

接下来沉默降临时，所有人都辐射着无声的期待。不过Tim置若罔闻，在Dick讲完故事之后，他的目光就重新回到了圣诞树上。终于，

 “那么Tim？”

 “嗯？”他猛然一惊。

 “轮到你了，鸟宝宝。”

 “哦。”他咬着嘴唇，支吾道。“嗯。”

Jason哼了一声，在地毯上换了个姿势。“真是好故事。”

 “跟我们说说你的圣诞树？”Dick鼓励地微笑着，说。“我们不都是这么开头的吗，哼？”

Tim的双手放在膝头，扭着手指，足足过了四秒钟他才发现自己无意识的小动作，他忙按住双手，仿佛这样还不够，他又把双手压在自己膝盖下面。“我们，呃，我们没怎么装饰过圣诞树。百货商店里卖那些已经装饰好的圣诞树，而且他们提供送货服务。”他停顿了一下，然后补上一句。“它们非常……有品位。”

 “你真的从来没有装饰过圣诞树？”Jason惊讶地转过身，盯着他说，他的姿势看起来很不舒服，火光勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓。

 “呃，”Tim说。就如同别人问起他私人问题时，他一贯的回答。“直到我到这里之后。当Alfred第一次让我帮忙装饰的时候，我特别惊讶。我没，呃。意识到。这是一种传统。”

 “你父母不庆祝圣诞节吗？”Dick皱着眉问。

 “我不会那么说。”Tim支吾着说。Dick和Jason都询问地盯着他看，他叹了口气。“你们看。我们的确过圣诞节，他们会给我买礼物，我们会吃烤火鸡。那些过节的事情，嗯。”

 “给你讲圣诞老人的故事吗？”

 “算不上。”Tim有些坐立不安。“不过反正我也不真的相信有圣诞老人。有一年，”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“他们不在家，在国外，但是，呃。他们给我打了电话，说圣诞老人今年会迟到。他们，嗯，在27日回来了，然后尽力想说服我那天就是25日。”他继续说，回答了Dick没有问出口的问题：“那是六岁的时候。我差不多。就不再相信了。在那之后。”

 “啧。”过了一会儿Jason说。“你可能甚至比我们其他人都糟糕，B宝宝。”

 “从你嘴里听到这句话很不得了。”Tim说。Jason笑了起来。

 “嘿Dick？”Jason扭过头继续看着圣诞树，突然说道。

 “嗯？”

 “还记得……我在这里过的第一个圣诞节吗？”

Dick咧开嘴：“啊，小翅膀，我记得。”

Tim看了看两个人：“分享一下？”

 “好吧。那个时候老爸跟Dickie还闹着矛盾，是吧？”Jason坏笑着说。“我还是刚刚出壳的小罗宾，尴尬什么的无所不在。不管了，总之那是圣诞节早晨——那天早晨圣诞树下堆了大概有整个百货公司那么多的圣诞礼物，我都被吓到了——然后我和Bruce和Alfred刚刚在圣诞树下坐好。呃，Alfred和Bruce在说话，我刚到手了新玩意儿，东跑西颠正在玩。然后门铃响了。”

Dick也笑得越来越灿烂，Jason继续往下说。

 “所以Alfred去应门。然后过了几分钟，Dickie鸟就跳了进来，往Bruce头上盖了一顶 **圣诞帽** ，然后就朝我冲过来。所以老爸摆着他那副蝙蝠侠的脸，你可以想象一下—— **还戴着那顶圣诞帽** ——他全身都戒备起来，啧，因为他不知道Dick要做什么。”Jason大笑着说。“而Dick呢，他拿出了一枝槲寄生—— **槲寄生啊，嚓** ——就藏在背后，然后举在我们两个头顶上。他在我脸上亲了一大口，湿漉漉的那种，然后大喊‘圣诞快乐，小翅膀！’”

Dick几乎笑崩了。“我都忘记那部分了。”他笑得几乎上气不接下气。“然后你就全红了——和你的睡衣一个颜色。”

 “一点儿也不开玩笑，我觉得那个时候Bruce的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。”Jason说，也笑得合不上嘴。“他担心你会爆发的事情可能有成百上千，但那个绝对在他意料之外。”

两个人默契一笑，Dick说：“我喜欢欺负Bruce。”

他们身后传来一阵轻响，Damian看起来睡眼惺忪地从黑暗中走出来，站在门口。

 “嘿Dami，”Dick拍着自己身边的沙发说。“我们没把你吵醒吧？”

 “没有。”Damian扑通坐在沙发上，揉着眼睛说。“我起来喝水然后听见了说话声。”他困倦地沉下脸，眼睛依然没有聚焦：“你邀请了所有人却没带上我？”

 “我们只是刚好在这儿碰到的，小D。”Dick解释说。Damian叹了口气，靠在沙发靠背上。

他皱着小眉头说：“如果你们都不在床上，圣诞老人什么时候才会来？”

Jason猛然咳嗽一声，他和Tim互望一眼。所有人都几乎震惊地沉默了，终于Dick哼了一声。

 “Damian你个小坏蛋，别淘气。”

男孩的脸上露出标志性的冷笑表情：“Grayson强迫我看了一些 **圣诞节动画片** 。”

 “老天，小子。”Jason尴尬地说。“别那样吓唬我，我还以为你是认真的。”

Tim唇角勾起，微笑道：“明天打算也这么对Bruce试试？”

 “当然。”Damian翻了个白眼，说。

 

~*~

 

后来Alfred发现了兄弟几人。老管家依然穿着那套制服，戴着一顶圣诞帽，看到眼前的景象不由得叹了口气。然后他开始在角落摆放一大袋圣诞礼物。

 “如果所有好孩子都不乖乖在床上睡觉，圣诞老人到、底、要怎么来送礼物呢？”他自言自语说。

不过Tim在睡梦中动了动。Dick的头搭在Tim肩膀上，Damian紧紧地贴在Dick身边，就连坐在地上Jason也把脑袋搁在Tim膝头。他们都睡着了，看起来很安详。

 “来吧，小少爷们，”Alfred长叹一声，说。“该上床睡觉了。”

Tim把Dick摇醒，Jason自己惊醒过来，不过他们都还睡意醺然。他们揉着眼睛伸懒腰，然后慢慢往外走。

 “圣诞快乐，Alfred。”Jason一边往外走，一边朦胧地说。

 “嗯，圣诞快乐。”Tim也说道，对他露出爱困的微笑。

Dick把还在呼呼大睡的Damian抱起来往门口走。“晚安，Alfred。”他抱着男孩调整好姿势，说道。“圣诞快乐。哦，还有，帽子不错。”

 

**完。**


End file.
